


world to ourselves

by iwannacookie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannacookie/pseuds/iwannacookie
Summary: “Kitty, we need some sort of ground rules,” Ladybug said as she landed on the rooftop the duo had chosen for their date evening, yoyo flicking back into her waiting hand.“What sort of rules Milady?” Chat Noir asked.“Just, rules about us ,” She gestured between the two of them....Or the one where Ladybug and Chat Noir try to keep their newfound relationship under wraps. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	world to ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/gifts).



> Happy birthday Silv!!! I really hope it's been a good one!! <33
> 
> You're so sweet and kind and helpful and a wonderful friend and honestly, I'm so so grateful you're in my life <333
> 
> Anyway I know you like Ladynoir so I wrote you something, I hope you like it!!
> 
> Thank you to [Maddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity) for being an amazing beta!!

“Hmmm, that one looks like a heart!” Chat Noir pointed up at one of the scarce clouds in the pink-orange sky, his other arm wrapped around his partner.

“You sure? I think it looks like a bunny head.” Ladybug said, squinting up at the cloud in question herself. 

Turning to face her, Chat shook his head. “Nope, definitely a heart.” 

“How are you so sure?” she asked, smirking.

“Because Milady, it’s my heart that I’m offering over to you.” His voice dipped into that smooth register that he saved for when he was being earnest. Ladybug pressed her head into his shoulder, trying to hide the bright blush colouring her cheeks.

It had been a week since they started dating, a week since cuddles on a random rooftop became their new normal. Ladybug loved all of it, and, as much as she was still embarrassed to admit it, she really did love Chat Noir. Her cheeks grew even warmer at the thought, and she pressed even harder into his arm, futilely hoping that it would somehow extinguish the rapid beating of her heart.

She felt his weight shift subtly, her head falling off his shoulder and landing on his chest. Ladybug sighed. She felt perfectly content to remain there for a minute, her worries and cares flitting away with the gentle summer breeze. 

Suddenly, Chat Noir jerked fully upright, causing Ladybug to slip off of her resting place. She looked down to the street beneath them, and, sure enough, a group of people were walking down the street, having just come out of one of the nearby restaurants. Ladybug sat up and shuffled away from Chat Noir, placing what she assumed to be a normal amount of distance between them.

She felt this _ache_ within her, a pull to be closer, but she couldn’t. They couldn’t risk being seen, not when she _knew_ what happened when people found out about them being together. A shudder rippled through her as she remembered the alternate timeline where Chat Noir was akumatised, _Chat Blanc_ , he called himself. 

Ladybug wanted to do everything in her power to make sure that never happened again. If that meant giving up a chance for their relationship to be public, then so be it. 

* * *

“Kitty, we need some sort of ground rules,” Ladybug said as she landed on the rooftop the duo had chosen for their date evening, yoyo flicking back into her waiting hand.

“What sort of rules Milady?” Chat Noir asked.

“Just, rules about _us_ ,” She gestured between the two of them.

“Oh,” Chat dejectedly replied, his ears lowering, head tilted toward the ground.

“Nonononono, it’s nothing bad! Just, I would hate it if something happened because we weren’t being careful,” Ladybug rushed to reassure him.

“How do you know something bad will happen?” Chat turned to her with his head tilted, as if she were a puzzle he couldn’t solve. “You worry too much Bugaboo.”

She turned away, not wanting to look at him as the memory resurfaced. _Everything white, flooded streets, herself frozen in stone._ A single tear trickled down her cheek, and she wiped it off with her finger before he could see. “I...I just do, okay?”

Her voice must’ve still sounded broken, because she immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around her upper back, holding her in a firm yet gentle embrace. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’ll make sure that whatever it is doesn’t happen. It’s you and me against the world, remember? I’ll never let anything happen to you.”

When he felt that her breathing had slowed down, he gently let go of her arms and came to stand beside her a few seconds later, close enough that she could feel his presence beside her even if she couldn’t see him. In his right hand, he was clutching a stick. _Where did he get that? We’re on a rooftop_. 

“Come on Milady, we have a list of rules to write.” Waving the stick around, Chat Noir looked almost like a schoolteacher, and the unbidden thought of him wearing a suit and tie, standing in front of a blackboard, caused her to giggle. 

“Silly Kitty, we don’t need a stick. I can just write it on my yo-yo and send it to you.” He sheepishly went over to the side of the roof and put it down, watching as it fell back into the empty park below. 

“Okay, so, ground rules. First off, no kissing in public,” She typed it out immediately after she said it, muttering each syllable to herself as the words formed on the notes app she had opened up.

“No kissing in public, got it! What else?”

“Hmm, now that I think about it, there probably shouldn’t be any hints to our relationship in public at all.” 

The phrase “no kissing in public” got edited to become “no relationship-specific stuff in public.” 

“So, we just act like normal? That shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Hopefully it isn’t.”

* * *

> Chat Noir & Ladybug’s Relationship Rules:
> 
>   1. No relationship-specific behaviors in public (ie. flirty comments, kissing etc.)
>   2. Avoid talking about dating. Specifically do not mention it in an interview at all costs
>   3. Dates should be kept to times/places where people won’t be around
> 


* * *

A week came and went. The duo were doing a pretty good job of sticking to their self-imposed guidelines, at least if Marinette did say so herself. 

Their decision to move dates to solely quieter hours and secluded areas worked wonders. Tender embraces were no longer broken up by the casual passer-by, emotional moments were no longer burst by noise from the streets below. 

When they were asked for an interview, both managed to maintain a sense of normalcy, acting just as they would have just a few weeks prior. When they checked the headlines the next day, just as they’d expected, there was no mention of their relationship status.

As for the other point, they hadn’t had an opportunity to test it. Oddly enough, there hadn’t been any akuma sightings.

_Strange_. Marinette thought. She was sitting in her room working on adding some alterations to a skirt she had made, having finally finished her backlog of homework. Her mind constantly flicked back to her loveable dork of a boyfriend.

She felt a vibrating in her palm, where her phone was resting lightly. Picking it up to look at the cause of the vibrating, Marinette realised it was an akuma alert. _Of course thinking about them would trigger one_. 

Sighing, she transformed, hopping out through her skylight. 

* * *

Touching down on the centre of the road where the screams had originated from, Ladybug’s eyes immediately caught sight of a man in a black and grey suit, neck and head covered by a faded light pink. He was blocking the roadway atop a mound of common pigeons, barricades put up around the vicinity to prevent the misfortunate tourist from stumbling into the middle of the battleground. _Mr. Pigeon, again. This has to be the fiftieth time at this point_. Ladybug sighed, begrudgingly making her way over to Mr. Pigeon, who, for the most part seemed quite content to revel in his pigeon mastery.

The sound of footsteps to her left alerted her to her partner dropping in beside her, just as it was meant to be. 

“Hey Milady, long time no see,” Chat Noir smirked, looking over at her.

Ladybug laughed, “We literally saw each other yesterday, Kitty.”

She gasped, realising her slip up and frantically looked around for anyone who could’ve heard that, her pigtails whipping violently against her neck.

“Still too long to be apart from my Bugaboo,” he winked at her, and she fought the blush forming on her cheeks.

“Don’t… don’t call me Bugaboo,” she half-heartedly muttered, turning away from him in a pretense of normalcy. 

“You know you love it, and me,” he winked, before turning back to the reason they were there. 

That light blush on her cheeks turned into a full-on crimson coating stretching from the tip of her head to the top of her suit, though she could feel it extending further. Remembering the akuma, silently sitting there tauntingly, clenching something in his palm, she flung her yoyo out to move closer to it. 

In her distracted state she missed badly and ended up latching onto the radio antennae of a nearby boutique, flinging away towards it before she was alert enough to realise.

* * *

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called, throwing her yoyo skywards. Even though this was Mr. Pigeon, a little help from luck never hurt. After the cloud of red sparkles radiating from her yoyo dissipated, a single red-and-black polka-dotted object fell towards the ground. She raised her arm up to catch it, only lowering it again when she felt the thump of the object landing in her palm.

Ladybug looked at the object in front of her. She realised it was a heavy-duty rope, one that would be near impossible for anything to tear through.

“Well obviously it’s the connection between us two, Milady. We’re gonna be tied together in the rope of our love forever,” a voice sounded from above her and she craned her neck up to meet the eyes of her partner, coming over the building from the alleyway on it’s other side.

She tried to ignore the warmth blooming on her face, again. _How many times is this gonna happen?_ Ladybug shook her head in a futile attempt to clear it. 

She tried to run ahead of him, hoping to escape the inevitable for a little longer, only to slam head-first into the brick wall she was leaning against. 

* * *

Watching the magic disperse across the city, Ladybug finally allowed herself to get swept up in the adrenaline that came from seeing her partner, the post-battle rush sweeping over her, intensifying the soft scent of cinnamon and shampoo with the undertones of leather seeping through. His hair, tousled perfectly by their cross-city travelling, fell slightly in front of his green eyes.

All else blurred away as she felt herself stepping closer, uncontrollably pulled by the gravitating force that was _him_ , and watching him, she could see him do the same.

They met in the middle, lips colliding perfectly, as if their souls were simply two halves of a whole. She felt his hands grab onto hers, holding her in his tender embrace. She held onto him in return, afraid of what it would mean if either of them let go. Enticed by his sweet, wonderful, aroma wafting in the air between them, Ladybug deepened the kiss.

A couple moments passed like this. Ladybug wasn’t sure how long, time blurring as the pair completely lost themselves in each other.

Finally, they slowly moved apart, and she immediately felt like she was missing a piece of herself. Judging by the way he was adoringly looking at her, she could assume his mind was thinking something along the same lines. 

Offering each other a final hug, they turned around and began to go their separate ways…

...only to finally notice all the cameras pointed right at them.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

That night, Ladybug was sitting on a rooftop, swinging her legs over the edge in the pale glow of the streetlights adorning the dark street. In her hand was her yo-yo, open to the news headlines, which of course the two of them had made their way onto.

“ _Ladybug and Chat Noir secretly dating? New photos reveal all.”_

_“Ladynoir Confirmed!”_

Included with every article was the same very high definition photo of the passionate kiss the two had shared only a few hours prior. 

She sighed. They had tried so hard, only for her to not be able to control herself in the end. _And now Hawkmoth was going to find out that they were dating and he was going to use their love against them somehow and Chat Noir will get akumatised and the world was going to end_. She took a deep breath, stopping her mind from racing too far, letting out her worries with the wind. 

“So, you’ve seen it, huh?” Chat Noir sat down next to her, eying the open tab she was staring at.

Ladybug dropped her head. “Yeah, I have.”

“I know it might not seem ideal, but whatever happens, we’re in this together.” Looking into her eyes, he continued. “I love you Ladybug.”

She smiled. “I love you, too. We can get through this. Together. ”

And sitting there in the dark, so high up that only the glow of the moon illuminated their faces, she found that she believed herself. 

_You and me against the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Miraculous Fanworks server for being such a supportive group of people while I was attempting to write this. If you're looking for an supportive, inclusive space to discuss and share your creations and others’ and connect with like-minded people, click [here](http://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to join!


End file.
